


Training

by orphan_account



Category: Children of Blood and Bone - Tomi Adeyemi, Children of Virtue and Vengeance - Tomi Adeyemi, Legacy of Orïsha - Tomi Adeyemi
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tzain gets an audience when training.
Relationships: Amari/Tzain
Kudos: 4





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Amari and Tzain training together though-

Tzain hadn’t had much time to train under the journey.

But now he did. And he used the time well. Sit-ups, punching the air and push-ups.

He felt the sweat run down his body under the time he trained, and he finally noticed he had an _audience_ when Amari called out to him.

He sat up, dragging a hand through his now wet hair. The girl walked up to him.

Amari has gotten much more confident under the time he had known her, and he got happy seeing her smile carefree.

She said something which got lost to him, but he still chuckled, leaning down, holding her gaze.

A blush appeared on her cheeks, and she stood on her toes, a hand running down his muscled abdomen and gently placing a kiss on his lips.


End file.
